Massage therapy may involve the manual manipulation of soft body tissues to enhance the general health and well-being of a patient or a user. The manual manipulation may involve applying a pressure, a tension, a vibration to the soft body tissues with the help of various aids such as massage stones, massage lotions, essential oils, and the like.
Massage stones are used in stone massage therapy by heating the massage stones before applying to the soft body tissues. Massage stones are usually made of basalt, which is rich in iron and has the ability to retain heat.
Conventionally, massage stones are immersed in water that is then heated in an electric heating device until the massage stones attain a certain temperature range. After heating the hot massage stones are removed and applied to the soft body tissues. The therapist also massages the client's soft tissues with the warm stones, which may relieve tension, loosen adhesions, increase circulation, etc.
However, there are several issues with massage stones. First, the therapist conducting the stone massage therapy has to ensure that the massage stones are a suitable temperature for use during therapy. Many times the stones are too hot, or not hot enough. Second, current massage stones tend to lose heat attained during the massage. Thus, the therapist/client contact may be interrupted every time the therapist must stop to get new heated stones because the stones in use have lost their heat.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device and method that overcomes the above problems.